


Point of Origin

by anniesilva



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesilva/pseuds/anniesilva
Summary: Set after 15x9, "Let's Make A Deal".
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Point of Origin

Nick got home after working in the Bruce Grady case, and he could hear the TV and Sam's barking, and he smiled when he saw the dog in the living room, with Finn by his side.

– Hey. – She smiled to him, while he kissed her forehead.

– Hey. – He sat by her side, trying to focus on the TV, but his mind kept going back to the case, and to when he was molested by his babysitter.

– Are you okay? – She must have felt that something was wrong. Even though they had only been dating for a few months, she already knew him better than anyone.

– Yeah, i'm fine. It was just a tough case. – She really didin't believed in his lame excuse.

– Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right? – She asked him, turning the TV off.

– I never really told you why every case that envolves child abuse is a little more hard for me, did i? – This time, he asked, and he could tell by the look in his face that she wasn't judging him, and that made him happy.

– No, but i didn't have to think about it a lot to figure it out. – She grabbed his hand, holding it, tracing random patterns, softly. – I figured that there was a reason why you never told me about it, and i didn't have the right to push, because it obviously causes you pain, and the last thing i want is to be the reason of your pain.

– You could never be the reason of my pain. – He looked a her, with teary eyes. – You are what takes my pain away. – A single tear fell from his eyes, and she hugged him, wanting to let him know that he could cry how much he wanted, or needed, and that she wasn't going anywhere.

He just stayed there, crying in her arms, the place he felt most safe, and she kept holding him, while her heart broke with every sob he gave.

After a couple minutes, he managed to stop crying, at least to be able to talk.

– I was nine, and she was my babysitter. – He couldn't look at her, he didn't wanted her to see him crying. – She was supposed to protect me, not hurt me. – He finally looked at her in the eyes. – Why did she hurted me? – He knew he looked like a kid, but he didn't cared, he knew she wasn't going to judge him.

She didn't know what to say, so she didn't said anything, just kept holding him.

– I never told you cause i was scared that you would walk away from me after you knew. – He admitted.

– I could never walk away from you, baby. – She kissed his forehead, caressing his cheek with her thumb. – Of course, i hate that it happened, but that would never scare me of.

He looked at her with pure adoration. His mother used to tell him that a miracle happens in everyone's life, at least once. He didn't believed in it when he was a kid but, now, looking at his girlfriend, he coudn't not believe in it. She was here, with him. Of all people in the world, she choose him. She was his miracle.

– I love you. – It was the first time he said it to her, and he never been so sure of anything in his whole life.

– I love you too. – She looked at him, with that smile that warmed his heart.

– Thank you. – He felt the need to tell her that.

– For what? – She was really confused.

– For everything. For not giving up on me, for not walking away from me, for choosing me. – Now, she had tears in her eyes.

– I would choose you a thousand times, Nicky. – He kissed her, like he never did before. She was the love of his life, now, he knew it.

She was everything he needed, for the rest of his life, and he was sure that, if they actually have another life, they were going to find each other again, because their love is to big for one single life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical error you may find, but english is not my first language.


End file.
